battlenetworkrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge
Overview Battle Chip Challenge takes place between Battle Network 3 and 4. The game starts with Lan dreaming about fighting Chaud in the N1 Grand Prix but wakes up to realize it didn't really happen. Lan and Mega Man are then invited to join a tournament for Net battles based around a new type of Net battle. After seeing the Chaud and ProtoMan have signed up for it, they sign up as well. You compete in various tournaments to win Navi chips and Zenny and unlock more tournaments. Battles Battles in this game are much different, you can't move your Navi, and your attacks are all based on time. You create a chip board using battle chips in your folder, during each turn, the game will randomly select chips from your board to use, then your NetNavis fight it out using the chips. The chips it chooses are RNG but thankfully it chooses them in rows, so you can prepare a bit. After using all the chips in the board, your Navi will attack as well, using their charge attack. Chip Board Instead of choosing chips from your folder and fighting, you choose chips from your folder to put on a board. The board is shaped like a pyramid. Starting with your Navi chip, then goes to 2 paths, then 3, then 4 with 2 extra chips you can use to Slot In. You have a certain amount of MB you can use in your board so you have to pay attention to the MB each chip you place on the board. During battles, the game will randomly select a path of chips for you to fight with. Think carefully about the order of chips, because the go down the pyramid in order during battle. Chip HP Very different from the others, during battle, some chips can inflect damage to your Navi AND your chips. Your chips have HP as well which is displayed in the chip board, only certain chips can damage more than your Navi. If your chip loses all of its HP, then it breaks for the rest of the battle, meaning you cannot use it until the match is over. Speedrunning Tips This game is mainly RNG, the battles, the chips. EVERYTHING. Instead of other BN games where's there is a huge section for speedrunning tips, there really isn't much to do with BCC because of the way it's designed. So here are some general tips if you plan to do anything with this game: Start with Lan and MegaMan. Once you complete the first class of tournaments, switch your Navi to GutsMan. Watch your Zenny amount, buy chip packs with the leftover Zenny you have. Make sure you have enough to pay for entry fees though. Have recovery chips in your Slot In spots, you'll want on the spot recovery if you're in a jam. If you can, have a chip like Guard and CrushShield lead off your deck, that'll give you some defense to start the turn with and you'll do some extra damage along with it. Version Differences Battle Chip Challenge has 4 different versions, GameBoy Advance NTSC-U, NTSC-J, PAL, and WonderSwan J. The WonderSwan release came first and is much different from the GBA port, the WonderSwan version only lets you play as Mega Man and does not let you slot in chips, and you must press A or B to advance each text box during battles. With the WS version only letting you play as Mega Man, the game is different from the others, the game is made to allow Mega Man to win, and can win. The other versions almost force you to change your Navi a few times no matter who you choose as your Navi. With this, the theory is that the WonderSwan version is faster. After spending time syncing up 3 different emulators to test game speed between GBA J, GBA U and WonderSwan, I have found that WonderSwan pulls ahead due to less text boxes in the beginning. Both GBA versions make you go through a few extra boxes to confirm the Navi you wish to use while the WS version does not. In addition, the story is shorter in the WS version. Both versions of the GBA release explain Lan's hopes to defeat Chaud one day while the WS version only states how frustrated Lan is that he lost to Chaud in the N1 Grand Prix. Entering battles takes a bit longer in the WS version. The GBA versions simply show the Navi and a 5 second animation that can be sped up while the WS shows the Navis, the Netops, then asks for your confirmation about the chip board. Like said before, the WS version does not have slot in which means you'll be short 2 chips during battles, but because of the way the game is programmed, the game will favor you in every fight. The WS lacks nearly all types of RNG that the other versions include. Save This is for running NG+ if you don't already have a 100% file: Save file Category:Game